


Between The Lines

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bookshop owner!Rhett, Customer!Link, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 19:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19513567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Bookshop owner Rhett is instantly smitten with a handsome customer.





	Between The Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassandpanache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/gifts).



> Apparently I now only write for sassandpanache. Not that I mind, I love her and would do (nearly) anything for her. 
> 
> This story was requested by her. She wanted, and I quote: "it to be the fluffiest, slightly naughty vanilla-y thing you’ve ever written". Fluff is not my strong suit as some of you might know (Appa is angst all the way, baby!). I tried my best but I think it still went more smutty than fluffy, The bookshop AU was also requested by her. Enjoy! <3

Rhett was shelving books in the mystery novel section when he first spotted him. The silver streak in the hair was the first thing that caught his attention. That was also the only thing he saw. Just the top of his head as he browsed through the self-help section a few rows ahead. Rhett felt a familiar but long-forgotten feeling at the bottom of his belly. It was a fluttering. A faint one, but definitely there.

_Later, when Rhett told him about it, Link would not believe that he had been instantly intrigued. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he laughed. “You can’t have a crush on a head of hair. Not even as amazing as mine.” Rhett kissed the top of said head and muttered, “Well, I don’t know what else to tell you. I did.”_

Rhett felt a bit silly standing there, a mediocre book in hand, staring at the salt and pepper swoop but he was captivated by it. Once in a while, it stopped and disappeared from view. Probably bending down to look at the lower shelves. When the swoop hadn’t gotten up for a long time, Rhett got too curious and left the book cart where it stood. He quickly swept his moistened palms against his jeans and walked up to the self-help aisle.

_“You were so cute. Kinda hovering awkwardly there at the end of the shelf. All limbs and big hair like a… like a giraffe!” Link teased. Rhett huffed and scrunched his nose at the man sitting on his lap. Link laughed and kissed him right there on the wrinkles. “Sexy giraffe, I hope,” Rhett said and swept a runaway hair tuft from Link’s forehead. “The sexiest,” Link promised before brushing his lips against Rhett’s._

The man whose hair he’d been staring was crouching next to the shelf, his fingers brushing on the backs of the books about finding love after a divorce. There was a whole row of them. Rhett had read a few. Not because he needed help in that area. He hadn’t ever been married; he’d just make it a point to read a few books from basically every category in his shop. The man had the most pronounced side profile Rhett had ever seen. His jawline looked like it was drawn with a ruler. It was sharp and perfect, and Rhett longed to brush his fingers along it. His nose was sophisticated and delicate. His lips were plump and colored in the most enticing hue of lovely pink. And as if all of that wasn’t enough, his Adam’s apple was so striking that Rhett craved to offer him something to drink just so he could watch it bob up and down as he swallowed. And speaking of swallowing, a few other activities involving that might have popped into his head also. He forgot what he was supposed to be doing. All he could do was stare at the man.

_Link sighed, “Never fall for a writer.” Rhett looked at him head tilted sideways, and eyebrows raised. “I’m not a writer. And what are you even talking about?” Link cocked an eyebrow at him. “I just called you a sexy giraffe. It was cute and funny. But then you just go on a Pulitzer-worthy, five-minute rant about the minutest detail of my facial features.” Rhett threw his head back and laughed. “And don’t even try that shit. You are a writer,” Link added pouting. “Better suck that lip in before I bite it,” Rhett threatened with glimmer in his eyes. Link did no such thing._

Just as Rhett was getting his faculties back, the man turned his head. His gaze rose from Rhett’s feet all the way up to his eyes. A small, shy smile morphed his sharp features and turned them soft and warm. Rhett’s heart skipped a beat. The man stood and took a step towards him. He was tall. Not as tall as Rhett, anyone rarely was, but tall enough to make Rhett go “dang” in his head. “Hey, you work here?” the man asked. His voice was like velvet. Rhett could feel the heat rising up his neck. He tried to mentally stop himself. He needed to get a grip. It was just a customer. The most beautiful customer ever to set foot in his shop. “Yes,” Rhett said, and instantly admonished himself for not managing more than one word. The man still smiled at him. “I’m looking for a certain book. Could you…?” he asked and offered Rhett a piece of paper. Rhett took it from him, and their fingers lightly brushed against each other. A shiver ran through Rhett, and he swallowed a moan.

_“I did that on purpose,” Link said, closing his eyes and smiling as Rhett’s mouth traveled down his neck. Rhett chuckled against his warm skin. “Of course, you did. You really were a dirty flirt,” he muttered before biting gently on Link’s shoulder, making him gasp in pleasure. “I just had to feel you. To make sure you were real. It was like someone had taken all my fantasies and molded a man out of them,” Link whispered. Rhett huffed softly and rose to look Link in the eyes. “Who’s the poet now?” ”Never called you a poet,” Link murmured against Rhett’s lips, hands cupping his face gently._

Rhett opened the folded note and glanced at the name of the book. It was an older one. “I’m sorry, I don’t have this in stock right now, but I can order it in?” Rhett suggested lifting his gaze back to the man. He smiled at Rhett and nodded. “I’d appreciate that.” Rhett beckoned him to follow. The man leaned against the counter as Rhett clicked the screen on. With a few keystrokes, the order was ready. “Your name?” he asked, suddenly very happy that the book had to be ordered. “Link Neal,” the man answered. He was still smiling, the other side of his lips rising slightly higher. Rhett imagined kissing that spot, just lightly pressing his lips over it. How soft it must be. Rhett licked his lips before he could stop himself.

_“Oh gosh, I remember! So it really happened! I was sure I’d imagined it.” Link was laughing. Rhett shook his head with an embarrassed smile. “I couldn’t help myself. That little smirk of yours was making me crazy. Just wanted to eat you up,” he said and kissed the very spot he’d longed for then. To be honest, he still longed for it daily. And now he got to kiss it whenever he wanted. The realization made the heat in his belly simmer delightfully. Link’s eyes closed and he sighed. ”Wouldn’t mind you eating me up right now…” his voice drawled, and when he opened his eyes, they were deep and dark. The heat in Rhett’s belly danced._

Rhett quickly turned his head to hide the blush that was creeping in. He hoped Link hadn’t noticed the gesture. “Okay. And, uh, it looks like it’ll take about three days for it to get here. That okay?” Link nodded. “Uh-huh. No hurry.” Rhett smiled in a way that he hoped was more polite than thirsty. “You can just come and ask for it then, or you could give me your phone number, and I’ll text you when it arrives.” Link cocked his head to the side. His smirk widened, and Rhett hurried to correct himself. “I mean, not me personally! Just meant, if you give it…to uh…to be put here in our, uh… our system.” Rhett never got flustered like this. What the hell was happening to him, and who was this man who was making him a bumbling idiot? “I’d be happy to give you my number.” Rhett felt like there was an emphasis on the word ‘you’. The fluttering in his stomach intensified.

_“I’d have given you my goddamn home address and credit card pin if you’d asked,” Link muttered. “Anything to get to see you again.” He’d been thrown on the bed, and Rhett’s mouth was working its way down his chest. “Were you smitten?” Rhett teased. Link gasped before he could answer; Rhett’s teeth had taken hold of his nipple. “You know I was. I wanted you so bad. Have I ever told you…?” But his voice trailed away as Rhett sucked his nipple into his mouth and gently lapped on it with his tongue. Link hummed happily. “Told me what?” Rhett asked before moving sideways to his next target. Link spoke quickly to get the words out before his other nipple was assaulted by sweet pain. “That I went home that day and fucked my fist thinking about you in me?”_

Rhett tapped Link’s phone number into the file and sent the order in. “You can pay when you come to get the book,” he said, trying desperately to think of something else to say. Something to make him stay a little bit longer. Link was still leaning against the counter, fiddling with the display of medieval-themed playing cards. He kept re-organizing the packs. Rhett stared at his long slender fingers moving gracefully. His mind was conjuring images of all the other things those fingers could touch. “Anything else I could help you with?” Rhett asked finally. Link’s eyes turned back to him, and the bright blue gaze almost took Rhett’s breath away. “I’m sure I can think of a few things.” Link’s voice had dropped low, and his eyes shone with mischief. Rhett was glad he was holding onto the counter because he’d suddenly lost the ability to stand. 

_“Your eyes,” Rhett breathed against Link’s hip bone, kissing and licking it, moving torturously slowly closer and closer to his ultimate target. “Rhetttt,” Link moaned. “If you don’t put your mouth on me right this second, I swear to God...” Rhett chuckled and continued, “I’ll get there, don’t you worry your pretty little head. As I was saying, your eyes still get me. Every day I look at them, and I go weak at the knees. You take my breath away.” Link made an incredulous throat sound. “Even still?” he asked. “Every day, baby.”_

Link’s head was cocked to the side, and his smile had morphed to an innocent one. Rhett coughed and tried to mentally shake himself out of the clouds. “Another book then?” he asked. Link nodded slowly. “Yeah, any good cookbooks for beginners?” he asked. “Sure. This way.” Rhett walked up to the cooking section, Link trailing not far behind. “Is this a gift or for you?” Rhett asked. He really would’ve wanted to ask that about the ordered book, but that would have been far too intrusive. “For me. I never really learned to cook,” Link said, picking up a random book and leafing through it. Maybe he was divorced. Maybe his partner had done all the cooking, and now he was forced to learn. “The other book was a gift,” Link said, almost like he’d heard Rhett’s thoughts. “Oh, um, how nice of you. For a friend or?” Rhett asked. Link nodded before continuing, “Anyway. Lately, I’ve been thinking maybe I should just bite the bullet and learn how.”He put the book down and picked up another one. “Mm. Maybe,” Rhett said noncommittally. “I’m just never motivated enough to cook just for myself,” Link said, looking at the book. Rhett’s heart skipped a beat. Was this a hint? Was Link telling him he was single? It had been such a long time since Rhett put himself out there that he had no idea how people communicated their interest nowadays. “I – uh, I often cook for myself. It can be a nice treat. Not that I would mind cooking for someone else. If someone showed interest…” he said voice trailing off at the end. Link turned to look at him. His eyes were positively twinkling. “Interest in my cooking, I mean,” Rhett added – just to be on the safe side.

_“You’re so cute when you try to flirt,” Link giggled. Rhett had pressed his cheek against Link’s thigh and was slowly caressing the other thigh with his fingertips. “Try to?” Rhett asked with a scoff. “Rude.” Link giggled again and threaded his fingers into Rhett’s hair. He tugged a little. Not enough to hurt Rhett but enough to make it clear that he needed Rhett to stop reminiscing and get going. “You never cooked for me,” Rhett mused, ignoring the silent plea. His fingers had worked their way to the curled hair at the base of Link’s erection. Link shivered under him. “You never let me,” he breathed and lifted his ass a bit in a desperate effort to gain some much-needed friction. “I don’t want you to kill yourself. Or me. Or the dogs,” Rhett said with a pointed glare upwards. Link waved his hand dismissively. “You’re being ridiculous. It was one time! And even then, I… oh, fuck yesss-hnnnggg….” Link’s words dissolved into a groan as Rhett’s fingers wrapped around his cock._

“Maybe you could give me lessons,” Link offered with that gorgeous lopsided smile. Rhett’s cheeks flushed crimson. This had to be flirting, right? Suddenly, Rhett felt too flustered. “Oh, um. I don’t know. I’m not that good. Just know the basics, you know…” he mumbled. Link had stepped closer. They were standing almost toe to toe. Link’s hand rose, and Rhett looked with a wildly beating heart as he slipped his finger between two buttons of Rhett’s button-down. Links finger moved slowly down the fabric, supposedly straightening a crease. “That’s okay. I’m a quick study, and I wouldn’t mind doing some experimentation together.” Link’s voice was raspy, and the innuendo was so clear that Rhett almost kissed him right then and there. But then, the bell above the bookshop door rang. Someone had stepped in. Rhett jumped backward and scrambled to the front of the shop. He looked over his shoulder and saw Link leaning into the shelf staring at him intently.

_“I would’ve kissed you right there, right next to Gordon Ramsay and Martha Stewart and whoever, if that person hadn’t stepped in,” Rhett murmured against the base of Link’s cock. His tongue was slowly making its way up the shaft. Link moaned and writhed, creasing the luxuriously soft sheets under them. “I hate them. I hate them with a burning passion,” Link rasped and drew in a ragged breath. Rhett’s tongue had traveled all the way up to the tip, and he was gently circling the head. Saliva pooled slowly against his fingers that still held onto the base of Link’s throbbing cock. “Baby?” Link whispered between deep breaths. “Can I please fuck your face, please? Rhett, I’ll be so gentle. I promise, babe. Please.” Link’s pleading was making Rhett uncomfortably hard. God, he wanted that. Rhett sank Link’s whole length inside his mouth. It went all the way down his throat, and he tried to swallow. Link bucked under him and whined desperately. Rhett held on as long as he could, tears of effort running down his cheeks, tongue swirling against the shaft. Then he released Link with a small gargle and a deep breath. “No, sorry, babe. That’s all you get. I have other plans,” he said with a smirk and kissed Link’s thigh gently. Link’s dick twitched next to his face, wet and swollen. Link moaned in disappointment._

Link was gone by the time Rhett was done with the other customer. Rhett’s stomach sank. He leaned against the counter and pouted. Maybe he’d imagined it all. Maybe he’d been alone for too long, and any attention from an attractive person had made his brain short-circuit. It was a slow day, and Rhett wandered around the store absentmindedly, straightening a book here and another there and finishing the shelving of the newcomers. Every time the bell rang, he jumped, and a ridiculous hope welled in him. When Rhett finally closed the shop for the day, he was emotionally exhausted. He climbed the stairs to his tiny upstairs apartment and made dinner for one. He sat in front of the TV as he ate, flipping through the channels, unable to concentrate on anything for longer than a few minutes. He went to bed early, almost eagerly. Under the cover of darkness, Rhett touched himself and thought of the man with the baby blue eyes.

_“You know that I did that too? Made myself cum thinking of you, that first night,” Rhett whispered into Link’s ear. He’d crawled back next to him and was reaching over his chest towards the nightstand. “You did?” Link asked, smiling. “Mm-hmm,” Rhett affirmed before continuing, “Can you pass me the lube? Can’t quite reach it.” Link handed the tube over to him and watched with an intense gaze as Rhett popped it open. “This your grand plan then?” he asked. “Gonna fuck me?” Rhett laughed at his expression. “I’m hurt over how disappointed you are with that.” “I’m not disappointed! I just thought… It’s a special night. We could have maybe done something, you know, different – special?” Rhett took Link’s hand and drizzled it with lube. Link frowned a bit, looking at his slicked-up fingers. “Fucking my face is not that different. You do that all the time,” Rhett pointed out. “And I’m not gonna fuck you. Quite the opposite.” He scooted closer, spread his legs, and guided Link’s hand between them. Link’s eyes widened._

The book Link had ordered sat at the edge of the counter. It had been there the whole morning, mocking Rhett. It called him a fool, a coward, a hopeless romantic. Rhett had written the text first thing that morning, but something was stopping him from sending it. He was afraid. Of what, he wasn’t sure. Link might come, buy the book and leave. Nothing would happen. Or Link might come, buy the book, and flirt. And Rhett might gather the courage to ask him out for a drink. Rhett might take him home to his apartment. Rhett might take him to his bed and realize all the fantasies he’d had these past few days. There was even a slight possibility Link would stay in his life after that. Rhett was not sure which option scared him more. So, he hemmed and hawed, staring at the book and letting it mock his indecision silently. 

_“Rhett?” Link said, voice almost shaky as Rhett positioned his fingers between his legs. He bent a knee and shifted so that Link would have a better angle. “You don’t have to do this,” Link whispered. A warm smile spread across Rhett’s face. “I know, baby. Of course, I don’t have to. But like you said. It’s a special night. Want to make it special for you. And for me.” Link bit his lip. “I know I said… I know what I said. But I didn’t mean you had to do something that made you uncomfortable,” Link said, voice low, worried. Rhett sighed and let go of Link’s hand. “Link. I want this. I promised you me. Promised you all of me, for forever. I want to give you this too.” “But…” Link tried to say, pulling his hand away from Rhett. Rhett propped himself up on his elbow, gently grabbed Link’s chin and turned his face towards his own. “Hey,” he started. Link’s eyes were cautiously hopeful. Rhett knew how much he wanted this. They’d talked about this a lot. Rhett had had his hang-ups, but he was ready now. “I want this. I want to give myself to you. Take me, baby, please.” Link swallowed. “Okay.”_

The bell rang. Rhett heard it from the back room but made no move to abandon his lunch. If a customer needed help, they could always ring the little bell on the counter. He was almost done anyway. He still had few bites left when he heard the tiny ting of the counter bell. He sighed and put his fork down. He really needed to get an employee. Even someone part-time would be helpful. But he was already struggling to get by; adding someone’s salary into it might tip his boat over for good. Rhett put a friendly smile on his face and stepped out of the room. He froze as he saw the man leaning against the counter. Link was smiling congenially. “Hi, there!” he said. It took Rhett some serious mental gymnastics to finally be able to get out a small, “Oh, hello.” He hadn’t sent the text. How was Link here? “I was actually in the neighborhood, and I thought I’d check whether my book had arrived.” Rhett nodded at him. “Of course. Um… I’ll just check.” Link’s smile widened as Rhett passed him on his way to the counter. Link’s hand moved almost undetectably, and their fingers brushed together. He was so warm. It was like the warmth from his fingers jumped right into Rhett’s belly and made a home there. Rhett got tangled in his own legs and stumbled. His hands flailed wildly as he went down. He hit the floor hard. “Oh my gosh!” Link gasped.

_Link’s hand trembled slightly as it found its way back down. He stopped to stroke Rhett’s cock a few times, making him sigh contently and ground against Link’s fist. Then Link shifted and positioned himself for the new frontier. His fingertips circled the rim slowly, almost like he was giving Rhett time to back out of it. Rhett moved his hips, pressing against his fingers. “Go on,” he whispered. Link found his mouth and kissed him deeply as the first finger pressed in. Rhett sank into the kiss, tried his best to relax, and enjoy the still fairly unfamiliar feeling. He’d been doing this to himself for a while now in preparation, but Link felt different. It was more. More intimate, more titillating, more… Just more. Link moved in slowly, stopping periodically to study Rhett’s expression and to give him time to acclimate. Rhett did appreciate his partner’s consideration, but when Link was two fingers in, Rhett was starting to get impatient. “Come on, Link. Do it proper. I can take it,” he whined, rolling his hips. “Yeah?” Link breathed into his ear. “Please. Fuck me harder,” Rhett pleaded. “You have no idea how hard your begging makes me,” Link sighed. Rhett grabbed Link’s cock in his hand and slowly stroked it. “I think I do,” Rhett muttered with a smug smile. Link’s head hit the pillow, and he moaned. His fingers’ movements quickened. Their angle changed, and suddenly, Rhett saw stars. “Fuck! Oh, fuck, baby! Don't stop, goddamn it. What the…? I’m – I’m so… Link?” Rhett panted, confused, and convulsing. It had never felt like this when he did it to himself. Link laughed, low and velvety, “Found a sweet spot, didn’t I?” “Yesyesyesyes, God, yes! Don’t you dare to stop,” Rhett moaned, his voice high and cracking. Link’s fingers moved, and Rhett disappeared; he was swallowed whole by the new kind of pleasure._

Rhett wanted nothing more than the floor to swallow him whole. He laid face down, feeling the hurt from his fall, trying to gather the last shreds of his dignity to get up and face Link. “You okay?” A whisper came above from him. “Yeah,” Rhett tried to say, but the word came out as a small moan. He pressed his forehead against the floor, embarrassed by the noise he’d just made. Dear God, please, make him go away. Leave me alone to wallow in my stupidity. “Need a hand?” Link asked. Rhett rolled over on his back with a whimper. Goddamn it, it actually hurt. He opened his eyes and was met with a worried gaze. Link was crouched next to him. Rhett gave him a small sheepish smile. “Just wanted to check the… uh… condition of the floor,” he joked, slapping the floor with his hand. “Dirty but sturdy,” he added. A smile tugged at the corner of Link’s lips.

 _“Dirty but sturdy,” Link whispered with a small laugh. “Huh?” Rhett breathed. He was still out of it, riding the last waves of his pleasure. Link’s fingers were still inside of him, circling slowly, his other hand pumping at Rhett’s spent cock. ”That’s what you said when you fell. You remember?” Link reminded him, gently kissing his sweaty temple. ”Oh, vaguely,” Rhett muttered. “About the floor?” he asked, trying to remember. “Yeah. But I think it best describes you,” Link said, laughing as he climbed between Rhett’s legs. Rhett laughed weakly in return. “You still want me to do this?” The question was a hesitant whisper. Rhett reached between them and lined Link’s cock properly, nudging against it a little bit to show his enthusiasm. Link’s breathing was getting erratic, his body shaking slightly. He tilted his hips forward a bit, enough to push in his tip. Rhett’s body tensed involuntarily. Link’s hands moved over his chest, caressed his sides and his hips, moved back up, and threaded gently into his hair. ”Relax, baby. I’m gonna be gentle. I’m gonna fuck you so nice,” Link murmured and scraped his fingertips over Rhett’s scalp. Rhett moaned as the tingles shot through all his body. He let Link in. Let Link take him. The pleasured moan that fell from Link’s lips made Rhett dizzy and heated._

“I was hoping for you to fall for me, but this was not what I had in mind,” Link said eyes sparkling. Rhett's stomach flipped. “What?” Rhett’s voice was small, barely a whisper. Link offered him his hand. Rhett took it, and Link pulled him to sit up. The move brought their faces into close proximity. Rhett stared at the blue of his eyes; this close it was even brighter. “Periwinkle,” Rhett muttered. Link cocked his head. “Huh?” Rhett’s eyes blinked rapidly when he realized he’d said the thought aloud. His face grew hot with the blush. Well, he’d made a fool of himself already. Why not go all-in? “Your eyes. They’re periwinkle blue,” Rhett said quietly. The smile that spread on Link’s face would’ve taken Rhett on his knees had he not already been on his ass. Rhett’s hand rose, and his fingertips touched the side of Link’s mouth that always rose higher. “Wanna kiss you here,” he said, voice trembling. Link’s eyes closed, and he drew a shaky breath. “So do it,” he said. And Rhett did. There, on the floor of his shop, he kissed his future husband for the first time.

_The way his newlywed husband moved in him was heavenly. The snap of his hips. The slight curve of his cock, hitting Rhett just right. The way it made Rhett arch his back like he was begging for more, begging to be taken harder, begging for Link to own him in flesh like he did in spirit. Rhett pulled Link against him, kissed his lips hungry and desperate to have more of him, to join everywhere he could. Link panted into his mouth, eyes wide and glazed with a lust-filled sheen. “Say you’re mine,” Link growled. It was a primal need made into words, not something Link had realized he needed before right now. “I’m yours,” Rhett panted. “All yours, baby. Body, soul, and mind. I waited forty years to be yours, and I’d wait forty more to have even one day like this.” The bed creaked, and Link’s hips moved quicker, he bottomed out with every thrust now, pounded his husband into the headboard and was giddy with laughter as he did it. “I love you. God, I love you more than life itself,” Link gasped between thrusts. Rhett kissed him hard, unyielding. “My husband,” he whispered. “My husband,” Link husked back. Link’s hand in Rhett’s hair was trying to protect him from the thump of the headboard. Rhett yanked it away, he didn’t care, he wanted to feel all of it. ”I love you more,” he managed to whisper before Link fucked away his ability to speak. The end came abruptly; suddenly, Link tensed and let out a long, drawn-out growl spilling into Rhett. Then he was a puddle of breaths, gasps, and whimpers in Rhett’s arms. “Rhett,” he muttered after a while. “Yes, darlin’?” Rhett asked, feeling as out-of-breath as Link. ”I’m so glad I walked into your shop that day.” “Me too.”_


End file.
